Lecciones
by Narue Inverse
Summary: Cuando algo te consume, lo mejor es contarselo a alguien con experiencia. Parental Riza/Winry. RoyAi y EdWinAl implícito. Spoilers capítulo 58 manga


Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió releyendo el manga. Siempre he pensado que hay una bonita relación entre la teniente y Winry, pero quería enfocarla de otra forma. Y este es el resultado xD

_Disclaimer_: Ni los personajes ni la trama de FMA me pertenece, es todo de la vaca Arakawa-sama

**

* * *

**

**Lecciones**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de disparar? Había tenido la oportunidad de eliminar al asesino de sus padres, el hombre que intentaba matar a Ed y Al… Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Necesitaba desahogarse, consejo, alguien en quien confiara y que pudiera entenderla… y sabía a quien podía acudir.

Con esas ideas en la cabeza, la joven mecánica recorría las solitarias calles de Central. Al llegar a un edificio de aspecto lúgubre, volvió a leer detenidamente el papel que llevaba en la mano y miró a ambos lados de la calle, indecisa. Había seguido correctamente las indicaciones, y no había margen de error. Sin embargo, al ver entrar al edificio un par de hombres borrachos, se cuestiono si la teniente Hawkeye podía vivir en un lugar así.

Vacilante, la rubia entró en el edificio y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Al llegar al apartamento 302, tocó suavemente la puerta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que le abrieron la puerta y un fuerte ladrido inundara el pasillo.

- **Winry, ¡que sorpresa!** –exclamó Riza, sonriendo al verla de nuevo. Sin embargo, su rostro se tornó serio al ver la expresión de la chica- **Anda, ¿por qué no pasas?**

La joven entró, vacilante, seguida de cerca por el fiel perro de la teniente. La chica se agachó y empezó a acariciar a Hayate, pensando en cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que no hacía eso mismo con Den. El recuerdo de su amado perro hizo que recordase también a su abuela, y su mente emprendió un viaje en sus recuerdos de infancia.

Al hacerlo, unas lágrimas traicioneras nublaron la visión de Winry.

Riza, que hasta el momento la había observado en silencio, acercó una silla y dejó una taza de té sobre la mesa.

Aceptando la silenciosa invitación, Winry se sentó y tomó gustosa el té. En cuanto la teniente vio que se había tranquilizado, habló.

- **Menos mal que hice té de sobra cuando vino Edward.**

- **¿Qué?** –la chica casi derrama el líquido al escuchar aquello- **¿¡Ed ha estado aquí?!**

- **Así es** –respondió la teniente- No se le ocurrió mejor momento para venir y devolverme la pistola que le preste. Es extraño que no te lo hayas cruzado…

Pero Riza enseguida notó que la mecánica ya no la escuchaba. Fue oír la palabra "pistola", y las imágenes acudían a su cabeza como un remolino. Otra vez las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

- **Supongo que no has venido aquí por una visita de cortesía** –aunque la mujer estaba seria, entrelazó sus manos con las de Winry maternalmente- **Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.**

Winry empezó a descargar todo lo que llevaba guardando durante tanto tiempo. Le contó lo que había pasado con Scar, que había estado a punto de dispararle, pero que al final no pudo. Que tuvo que ver marchar a los Elric otra vez, y ella se limitó a quedarse quieta, sin hacer nada.

Por supuesto, Riza sabía todo eso por Edward, pero calló, porque sabía que la chica necesitaba contar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Cuando finalmente acabó, sus llorosos ojos miraron con aprensión a la teniente.

- **¿Por qué soy tan inútil?** -preguntó, frustrada consigo misma- **¿Por qué lo único que puedo hacer es esperar?**

La teniente se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, los cuales se hicieron eternos para la mecánica.

- **¿Y crees que el mejor modo de no ser una carga es aprendiendo a disparar un arma?** -preguntó finalmente Riza- **¿Crees que serías capaz de cargar con el peso de matar a alguien sobre tus hombros? ¿De verdad te sentirías útil así?**

La mujer habló con dureza, y Winry vio que no se iba a andar por las ramas. No por nada, estaba hablando con una de las mejores francotiradoras del ejército y partícipe de la masacre de Ishbal.

- **¿Entonces que me queda?** -preguntó Winry- **¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?**

- **Eso es algo que solo tú puedes descubrir** –el tono de dureza había desaparecido en Riza, dejando paso a una suavidad impropia en ella- **Solo te puedo de decir que lo que más necesitan esos chicos son un apoyo incondicional, alguien que esté ahí para advertirles que deben seguir y no detenerse hasta recuperar sus cuerpos. Y te digo yo que, para eso, no necesitas saber disparar.**

Winry meditó las palabras de la teniente antes de volver a la carga.

- **¿Y qué hay de usted? ¿No esta en una situación similar?**

- **Según se mire** –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo- **Mis circunstancias son distintas. Su meta es demasiado peligrosa, y ser su apoyo incondicional no es suficiente. También debo protegerle cueste lo que cueste, aunque eso signifique mancharme las manos.**

La joven de Rizenbull escuchó atenta, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Siempre había admirado a la teniente, y ahora lo hacía más que nunca. Realmente era una mujer extraordinaria, y ella debía seguir su ejemplo.

Estaba convencida. Sería sus apoyos… a su manera.

- **Teniente, muchas gracias por escucharme** –dijo Winry, levantándose de la silla-** Pero creo que es hora de que me vaya, mañana tengo que tomar un tren.**

- **Gracias a ti por venir** –contestó Riza, levantándose también- **Espero que haya sido provechosa la visita.**

- **Por supuesto, me ha dado unas lecciones estupendas** –comentó Winry, sonriendo.

Al llegar al rellano, ambas mujeres se abrazaron fraternalmente.

- **Cuídate mucho, Winry. No dudes en venir a Central si necesitas algo.**

- **Cuídese mucho también, teniente.**

La chica abandonó el edificio, con las ideas claras, pues ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Debía mejorar en la fabricación de automails para hacerle el mejor a Ed, tendría que comprar el mejor aceite para la armadura de Alphonse…

Y se haría más fuerte para ser el apoyo incondicional que necesitaban.


End file.
